


INT God Stat, WIS Dump stat

by ColorfulDolce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulDolce/pseuds/ColorfulDolce
Summary: Allen and Lavi have just defeated akuma but can they defeat their greatest challenge yet……a horse-drawn carriage.





	INT God Stat, WIS Dump stat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Prompts Challenge- 7. Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529787) by Josie Audriguez, aka: me. 

> This is a rewrite of an old, old, OLD fanfic of mine! I finally got inspired to rewrite something after reading 234, lol.

It had been a long, painful fight. Granted, while they were only fighting akuma that didn’t warrant greater than a secondary level of danger, there were many, and Allen and Lavi were wholly unprepared to go against the myriad. Fortunately, for what they lacked in preparations, they had made up for in pure endurance. 

They collapsed against a toppled carriage.

“The entire city…”

“Yeah.”

Lavi shut his eye. He allowed himself this moment’s rest. There were survivors, he knew. Survivors that may require his immediate attention. He could hear Allen struggling to stand up once more. Could hear how his legs gave out and he toppled to the ground. He sighed.

“Easy. Five minutes. We can have five minutes.”

“Yes, _ we _ can, but some of them can’t. We have to--” with a grunt, Allen once again willed his body to stand, “--It’s our duty.”

“As exorcists?” Lavi asked, tiredly. 

“As _ people_.”

Lavi didn’t open his eye, or make an effort to stand. He waited to see if Allen would once again fall, but after a moment’s pause, he heard the crunching of gravel as Allen went to search the area. He stayed even when the crunching faded from earshot.

“As people, huh?”

He barked out a cruel laugh. Him, a bookman? A person? A punchline, more like it.

Nevertheless, he forced himself to stand. Using his hammer as support, he walked out to where Allen was currently searching the rubble, and searched alongside him.

* * *

In total, they found five survivors. Allen was quiet--not that Lavi could blame him. Five survivors for what was, once, a sprawling town? And two of them were draft horses. All Lavi could do was offer him a hand on the shoulder.

Now, however, they had encountered a new problem. One far more insurmountable than any akuma they had faced off that day.

“...Lavi.”

“Yes?”

“Do you know how to drive this?”

Using his hammer and Crown Clown, they had managed to right the toppled carriage which was, miraculously, left largely undamaged. The worst of it was a missing door, but he trusted that it largely wouldn’t be an issue, especially if Allen was able to wrap Crown Clown around the opening. Their passengers would be safe.

That is…

Lavi gave Allen a lopsided smile, “What? You’re asking me if I know how to drive a _ carriage? _ Beansprout--”

“Don’t call me that.”

“--_Please _ . The old man and I _ lived _ by the horse-drawn carriage.”

Confidently, he began to corral the horses into position and attach them to the carriage. Occasionally, he would glance back and see Allen watching him carefully, but once the horses were attached and Lavi in the coachman’s seat, reins in hand, Allen seemed...genuinely, but pleasantly, surprised.

“I...will admit,” Allen started, as he climbed into the seat next to Lavi, “I’m impressed.”

“Of course you are. Believe me, Allen, I know these things,” he said, thumbing the reins.

“Mhmm,” Allen agreed, finally relaxing against the coach.

“Lavi?”

“_ Ye~es _, Allen?”

“I’m exhausted; wake me up when we arrive in Gloucestershire?”

“Of course.”

* * *

He had absolutely no idea how this happened.

Alright, he had a _ sort _ of idea how this happened.

Okay, Lavi knew _ exactly _ how this happened, but if Allen asked, he had no idea how this happened.

They weren’t in Gloucestershire. They weren’t even in England, anymore, if the Welsh signs were anything to go by. It wasn’t as though he had taken a wrong turn, oh no, his memory was too precise for that.

This unfortunate detour was more that _ Lavi only knew how to drive a carriage in theory_.

Yes, he’d read books on the subject--multiple! Yes, he had watched the old Bookman drive it, had memorized the motions. Yes, he had all this knowledge…

But not a _ lick _ of the experience!

What’s worse, Allen was still asleep (no doubt due to the exhaustion) and he couldn’t get their passengers, who _ might _ actually have the experience, to switch with him because _ these draft horses would not stop running_.

As they startled once more and took them on a sharp left turn, Lavi had to swallow his panic. He pulled on the reigns in another desperate attempt to get them to stop, but all that did was force the horses into a different trajectory.

“No, no, NO--”

Suddenly, a pair of hands snatched the reigns from him, and Allen all but shoved Lavi from his seat. By some miracle, and _ not _ by doing what Lavi had been doing but better, Allen managed to get the horses to slow to a cantor, then a trot, and ultimately, to everyone’s relief, a full stop.

“Lavi…”

“Now, before you say anything--”

Allen cut him off with the sharp “Walk,” and the horses once again began their trot, this time with clear direction. From behind him, they heard audible sighs.

Which, in Lavi’s opinion, was a bit _ rude_.

“Remind me. To never,” Allen ordered the horses to trot, “Ever. Let you drive--trot on--_again_.”

They were back to a steady, but speedy, gait. Gloucestershire was out of the question, now that the sun was setting, but off in the distance they could see the lights of a nearby town. Lavi sighed, and sat back against his seat with a petulance that made Allen want to kick him out.

“Duly noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Send me a request!
> 
> salvadoerena.tumblr.com


End file.
